neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Neoboards
The Neoboards are where you can chat with other Neopians as well as roleplay and get help quickly. There are also special boards usually for the current events going on such as the plots and the Altador Cup. You will also find plenty of spammy Neoboards here. Preferences You can choose some things about the way your postings (to both general and guild message boards appear). To set your preferences, click on "boards" (on the left side menu), then select "chat preferences" from the menu across the top. Avatars Here you can select the picture that appears next to each of your postings. This picture is called an avatar or "avi" for short. There are basic avatars that everyone can use, and others that you must earn. See the article on avatars for information about how to earn the right to use additional avatars. NeoTitle This is the text or slogan that will appear under your avatar on each of your postings. You can pick "none" or one of the preset sayings. Some examples are *Creator of my own little world... *Curious Cybunny *Master of the Game Room *Proud Nerd NeoSignature You can also set your signature in the chat preferences. That's the text that goes at the end of each of your postings. You can give a short advertisement for your guild, enter a favorite quote or something else. Other Settings The other settings in chat preferences change what you see. *NeoBoard Language - Will you see only the messages in your preferred language or in all languages? *Font View - Do you want to hide other people's font effects? *View NeoSignatures - Do you want to see other people's NeoSignatures Remember that hiding these things does not make them go away, it just keeps you from seeing them, if they were annoying you. List Of Neoboards The Official Neopets Team Message Board-''' This board is where the Neopets Team will post updates about Meepit attacks, technical problems, event issues, and any other announcements they want to make. 'Art-' The previously named Beauty Contest Board (often abbreviated to BC). Share your art, tips and tricks for creating art, and ask for advice for submitting entries to art gallery, beauty contest, pet spotlight etc. (Remember, you can only advertise or start topics regarding YOUR OWN Beauty Contest entry!) 'Avatars/Neosignatures-' Want to show off your avatars or need help getting those secret ones? How about NeoHTML and NeoSig help? This is the place to discuss avatars and sigs! NOTE: Item pools are a scam and are not allowed! 'Battledome-' Looking for someone to battle or some great battledome advice? All battledome related topics are in this board. 'Customization-' You'll find any and all talk related to that great innovation of dressing up your Neopets here. 'Exploring Neopia-' Discuss your favourite Neopian lands and discover new ones! Most of the boards here would be considered spam, but the people here make it easy to jump into a random convo and get involved. 'Fan clubs-' Another spammy neoboard like the one above. 'Games-' A active board where you can discuss tips and hints for the many games on Neopets. 'Ghoul Catchers-' Avoid getting drowned out in the Games board when you ask questions about Ghoul Catchers - bring them to this board instead! Exchange hints, strategies and tips about Ghoul Catchers with fellow players. 'Guilds-' The place to go if your in need of a guild to join or members for your own guild. 'Help-' Need Neopets help? If you've got a question, then this is the place to get answers. 'Ideas/Suggestions-' This board is meant for sharing your ideas and suggestions. But, you will probably mostly find off-topic boards here. '''Jelly World A secret neoboard not on the neoboard index which can be found here. 'Key Quest-' Discuss Key Quest including games, chat, keys and more! 'Legends & Letters-' Share feedback, strategies and anything else concerning Legends & Letters. 'NC Mall-' Questions, comments, discussions... have at it. Discuss the NC Mall and the items contained within! Good news! If you can see this board, you have access to the NC Mall. 'Neoquest + Neoquest II-' All the messages in this board must be about Neoquest 1 or 2. This board is not very active. 'Neohomes-' Just like the title implies, this board is for neohome-related discussion. 'Neopets Trading Card Game-' Need help building a deck? Wanna get info on that super rare Villain? This is the place. 'Neopian Pound-' Learn about Neopets that other users are going to abandon as well find Neopets up for trade (one-for-one). 'Neopian Writers-' If you're a writer, this is the board for you; you'll find other writers here to talk with, as well as some spam. 'Newbies-' You will find chatty newbies here, although most people use this to talk about real life (school, etc.). 'Petpet Park-' Discuss the Neopian Petpet Park mmo here. 'Quests-' A good board to get Faerie Quest help. 'Role Playing-' Here is where all the hardcore role playing takes place. 'Shop Ads-' Advertise your shop or find good deals on the item you've always wanted. 'Spotlights And Galleries-' Want suggestions or opinions on your spotlight entry? Want tips from previous spotlight winners? Come on in. 'Stock Tips-' Need some investment tips? All the latest on the Neopian Stock Market is in here. 'Trading/Auctions-' Advertise your trade and auction lots here! External Links *Neoboards *Jellyneo Neoboard Fonts *Neoboard Tricks . Category:Places